companyofheroes2fandomcom-20200213-history
Grenadiers
The Grenadiers are the core infantry soldiers of the German Army. These troops are trained and experienced, capably led, and well experienced--the equal of any soldiers in the war. They are effective at anti-infantry at long range and able to use versatile abilities for any kind of situations. Strategies Grenadiers are the toughest core infantry of all four factions, consists of four soldiers per one squad, each soldiers are equipped with Kar98 bolt action rifle. In the early game Grenadiers are a potent fighting force and can survive against pretty much anything, They are effective at long range firefight and can beat conscript in any engagement range, but their lack of firepower often put them on the the defensive side against the soviet conscripts that is also forces to be aggressive, you can upgrade them with MG42 Light machine gun which will significantly increase the squad's firepower, but with no suppression ability. They have high hitpoints, conscripts will have a hard time killing them, many soviet players will try to close in on the grenadiers to reduce their long range advantage to lob them a molotov cocktail, which you can spot and avoid it beforehand, if you see an entire conscript squad closing in on your position, expect a bottle to be thrown, and if every model in that squad simultaneously stop, relocate immediately, the challenge of this is sometime you will have to monitor it with 3 or 4 squads on the different part of the map at once. Grenadiers also have the ability to shoot panzerfaust, a cheap, single shot, recoilless anti-tank weapon that may damage the engine of the enemy vehicle. This is a very useful ability, it can put enemy tanks in a very vulnerable position, it also makes grenadier squads a very dangerous unit in the late game, even the mighty IS-2 will have to back off if they see multiple grenadier squads rushing in for it's engine. Another useful ability is the rifle grenade, rifle based launcher firing explosive device that explodes on impact, you can easily avoid it in one on one fight, but in massive engagement it will be very difficult to predict until you see it fly through the air. It does decent amounts of damage, best used on an already crippled weapons team, a well placed rifle grenade can reward you with a quick squad wipe. In the late game, Grenadiers lack of manpower will become an even greater concern. They are very vulnerable to AOE damage, and many soviet tanks and vehicles possess dangerous infantry fighting capabilities, mortars and any explosive ordnance can also dispatch grenadier members before they even have a chance to get into combat range, never send grenadier alone into any expected engagement, and more micromanagement work will be required in massive clashes, please note that they will lose a quarter of their firepower for each member lost, one well placed mortar round can dramatically reduce their effectiveness in combat. Abilities After finished training, the Grenadiers are able to fire panzerfaust for 25 munitions, after upgrading to Battle Phase 2, they are able to fire rifle grenade for 20 munitions, and after they have reached veterancy level 1, will allow them to use medical kit ability to heal friendly squad for 20 munitions. Veterancy 1 - Unlocks the 'Field First Aid' veteran ability. 2 - Significantly increases armour. 3 - Significantly increases weapon accuracy. Upgrades Ambush Camouflage: '''Allow cloaking and hold fire ability while in cover or deep snow for 30 munitions. This upgrade is only available in Jaeger Infantry Doctrine and Storm Doctrine '''MG42: A Grenadier squad can be upgraded with one MG42 LMG, a very high rate of fire light machine gun and can easily make up with their lacks of firepower, requires 60 munitions. Rifle Grenade: Rifle grenade can be upgraded with an upgrade of Battle Phase 2 in HQ. G43: Two Grenadiers get G43 half automatic sniper rifles. They also get the ability to interrogate dying enemy soldiers which shows enemy positions for a short time. This upgrade is only available with Blitzkrieg ,Lightning war and Jaeger Infantry Doctrine. Quotes Selected "Frozen Grenadiers here" (Winter Only)' Capturing sector ''"We'll seize it!" "Seizing territory..." "Taking position in enemy territory!" "Taking back what is our!" Under attack "We're on contact with the enem...!" Attacking target "Shoot faster!" "Grenadiers attack!" "Kill those soviet pigs!" "Kill those soviet bastards!" Reinforced "New guy, listen to me if you want to live!" "Grenadier reinforced!" When received veterancy "Grenadier rising in the rank!" "We are force to be reckoned with now!" "I know we've been promoted, but does that include a pay raise?" Taking Casualties "Nein! Nein! Not like this!" Category:German Category:Infantry